


The Ketterdam Gazette

by cordelianoir



Category: Grishaverse - Fandom, Newspaper - Fandom, Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: AP Style (mostly), Everyone is morally dubious, F/M, Journalistic Integrity is important to me though, Ketterdam Gazette, M/M, Other, POV Outsider, Six of Crows, The Stadwatch are kind of bad at their jobs, cannon-typical violence and death, reporters reporting well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordelianoir/pseuds/cordelianoir
Summary: Ketterdam's Premier Newspaper -- bringing you the latest news from 1st Harbor to Sweet Reef. Merchers to Barell Rats, Students to Grisha everyone finds the information they seek on our pages.---Outsider POV for Six of Crows by Leigh Bardugo, going over the events of Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom as they might have been reported in a the local newspaper.





	1. Crime Rates Soar in Barrel District

A new study from Ketterdam University shows that violent crime in the city has seen a sharp uptick in the last nine years. The murder rate rose 22% overall in the last dozen years, 16% in just the last three.

While most of the deaths and assaults were reported in the Barrel district, every section of the city has seen increased crime. Although the new study only tracks violent crimes such as murder, burglary and gang activity, the researchers believe that the increase can be seen across all forms of crime.

Yet the citizens of Ketterdam do not seem to be intimidated by the soaring crime rates. On the contrary, many seem to believe that the trend is not true of the whole city.

“Most of the crime happens in the Barrel,” said Per Meijer, a wool mercher who lives in the Zelver District, “All the debauchery there just makes the rest of the city look bad. It would be more representative of the city to exclude those numbers from the study.”

It seems that the Stadwatch agrees with this assessment. “Ketterdam is one of the safest cities in the world,” said Stadwatch Officer Bram Visser. “Despite the recent study, citizens are just as safe as ever. The Stadwatch ensures the safety of Ketterdam’s citizens.”


	2. Body Found at Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Bollinger's body is found

The body of an unidentified male was found at The Exchange at four bells this morning. The man appears to have been shot from some distance in the stomach sometime around 12 bells the night before. 

The coroner’s office described the body as six foot six inches and well muscled with three tattoos: a cup and crow on the left forearm, black handprint on right shoulder blade and knife on inner left ankle. The Stadwatch has asked any one with information about the man or his apparent murder to come forward and relate their information at the Stadhall before the body is taken to the Reaper’s Barge. 

When asked if this killing might have something to do with gang activity in the area, Stadwatch Officer Bram Visser said, “We are not yet prepared to speculate who may be responsible. However given the man’s apparent gang affiliations, it is likely that gangs were involved.” Officer Visser declined to comment on why the officers posted did not report the body. He also refused to respond to questions about rumors that a bullet from a Stadwatch issued rifle killed the man. 

Flower cart owner, Hans Grinlen, 37, found the body just after four bells in a corner of The Exchange when the flower salesman arrived with his cart. “I walked in at my normal time and saw somebody lying there in my usual spot.” Grinlen told reporters. He said he first believed the body was just a drunkard who fell asleep in the corner of the square. However, when the man didn’t move after Grinlen nudged him with a boot, he called the Stadwatch.

“Not the way I like to start my mornings, I’ll tell you,” said Grinlen. “Luckily my flowers is sweet enough to cover up the smell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write out what it would be like to be an average Ketterdam citizen during the events of the books. I'd love to know what you think, you can find me here or on tumblr at ketterdamgazette or sgtxjbarnes


End file.
